Golurk (Pokémon)
|} Golurk (Japanese: ゴルーグ Goloog) is a dual-type introduced in Generation V. It evolves from starting at level 43. Biology Golurk is a bipedal automaton Pokémon resembling a suit of armor. It said to have been invented by ancient people to serve as a laborer. It is mainly teal in color with yellow swirls on its shoulders and hands. It has a small head compared to its body, and pale yellow eyes, one of which turns to its left at the bottom, unlike 's eye, which turns right. There is a crack across the chest of the armor, which is patched diagonally with a brown seal resembling a belt. It has a crystal-like formation on each shoulder, and there are large bangles on its wrists and ankles. It has a Roman armor-like "skirt" and flat feet beneath. Despite its large size, Golurk is capable of flying by retracting its hands into its arms and its legs and feet into its body, then taking off like a rocket. If the seal on its chest is removed, its energy runs wild. This causes it to rage and fly around uncontrollably without being able to land itself. It is also capable of forming a cannon by pulling its legs into its body and standing on its hands, as seen in PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond. Golurk was created by an ancient civilization to protect people and Pokémon. In the anime In the main series Major appearances A Golurk appeared in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]], under the ownership of Juanita. It acts as her assistant and partner at her souvenir shop. It is also in the latter movie. A Golurk appeared in An Epic Defense Force! as an in a movie directed by Luke. A Golurk appeared in Meloetta and the Undersea Temple! and Unova's Survival Crisis!, under the ownership of Ridley. He used Golurk to fly with him, and it was also used to defend from . It was also used to battle two s' and . After that, it battled against the members of the Forces of Nature in their . Multiple Golurk appeared in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!, Team Plasma and the Awakening Ceremony!, and What Lies Beyond Truth and Ideals!. They were owned by Cedric Juniper's assistants and used at the , but they were later turned against their owners by Colress. A Golurk appeared in The Journalist from Another Region!, under the ownership of Rodney. It was used during the Pokémon Sumo Tournament. Golurk made it through to the final round and faced off against and , but it ended up losing against them. A Golurk appeared in SM104, under the ownership of Hapu. Golurk was first seen assisting Hapu who was working in a field growing daikon before attacking Ash who Hapu believed was stealing daikon before defeating . Hapu rides on Golurk to fly around the island. Minor appearances Golurk debuted in Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"!. It appeared as an actor in a movie based around the Wonder Launcher. Pokédex entries . ing faster than the speed of sound, Golurk loses control when the seal on its chest is removed.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] AZ's Golurk appeared in The Redemption. It battled and his , and lost. Another Golurk was seen under the ownership of a soldier, during a fantasy of a story from the past, where it was one of the many Pokémon fighting in the great war of Kalos 3,000 years previously. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga ]] Shauntal has a Golurk which first appeared in Dream a Little Dream. A Golurk appeared in a flashback in Flabébé Blooms. AZ's Golurk appeared in Epilogue. Hapu owns a Golurk, which first appeared in PASM23. In the Victini and the Black Hero: Zekrom manga Juanita's Golurk appears in the manga adaptation of M14. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga A Golurk appears as the Burst form of Battsu. In RB73, Fraud uses a Golurk Burst as one of his forms after receiving the power of Arcades. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} (entrance)}} |} |} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Tower: Frozen Tundra}} |area=Glacier Palace - Western Spire (1F-12F), Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (Golden Chamber), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Poké Forest (6F-10F), high difficulty Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Melodious Woodland: A Colossal Throwdown}} |} |} |area=Dragon Hill: Stage 3}} |area=Desert Umbra: Stage 340}} |area=Plasma Tundra: Sacred Blade Cliff (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} In events |Juanita's Golurk|Japanese|Japan Wi-Fi|70|June 17 to September 8, 2011|link=List of Wi-Fi Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Juanita's Golurk}} |Juanita's Golurk|Korean|Wi-Fi|70|November 3, 2011 to January 31, 2012|link=List of Wi-Fi Korean event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Juanita's Golurk}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up |Heavy Slam|Steel|Physical|—|100|10}} By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |} Evolution |no2=623 |name2=Golurk |type1-2=Ground |type2-2=Ghost}} Sprites Trivia * According to Game Freak, Golurk and its were created by James Turner.http://web.archive.org/web/20130115083652/http://www.gamefreak.co.jp/blog/staff/?p=204 Origin Golurk and its pre-evolution appear to be based on s and, considering its body structure and ability to learn , . The crack and strap on its chest may be a reference to the golem in the Hebrew story . Name origin Golurk is a combination of golem and lurk (referring to its type). Goloog is a combination of golem and サイボーグ saibōgu (cyborg). In other languages and |fr=Golemastoc|frmeaning=From golem and |es=Golurk|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Golgantes|demeaning=From Golem and |it=Golurk|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=골루그 Goloog|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=泥偶巨人 Ní'ǒujùrén|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |ru=Голарк Golark|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Notes External links |} Category:Artificial Pokémon de:Golgantes es:Golurk fr:Golemastoc it:Golurk ja:ゴルーグ zh:泥偶巨人